deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mindscript/Soldier: 76 vs. Viktor the Lone Wolf
Soldier: 76 vs. Viktor the Lone Wolf Two old soldiers from two different universes, two veterans from Overwatch and Paladins: One American with mask, one Russian-accented veteran in Paladins. Who will be last to stand? Who will be the victor of this battle? It's time to decide now! Soldier: 76 Currently the target of an international manhunt, the vigilante known as Soldier: 76 wages a personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse. Soldier: 76 revealed himself in a string of attacks that crisscrossed the globe, targeting financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and secure Overwatch facilities. Though to the outside world his motives are inscrutable, there are those who claim that he is a former Overwatch agent, determined to shed light on the conspiracy that brought down the organization. While his true identity remains a mystery, he is believed to have been trained as a member of the American "soldier enhancement program." He possesses physical capabilities exceeding those of a conventional soldier's, as well as other augmentations that make him a peerless combatant. In addition, he utilizes a cutting-edge arsenal, much of it stolen in raids on Overwatch installations. Unrelenting in his search to find those responsible for Overwatch's fall, Soldier: 76 will stop at nothing to bring them to justice. |-|Pulse Rifle= Soldier: 76 carries an assault rifle that's loaded with plasma batteries. It's effective to between 30 and 50 meters. Rate of fire is 9 rounds per second. |-|Helix Rockets= With a single burst, Soldier can launch three Helix Rockets that will explode on the impact. Effective to 3 meters. Projectile speed is 50 meters per second. |-|Biotic Field= He draws his Biotic Field and plants it on the ground, healing himself and the friends around him. It is effective to 4.5 meter radius. |-|Tactical Visor= When activated, Soldier: 76 aims his rifle at the enemies he locked on. His reloading gets faster and the damage increases. Viktor the Lone Wolf The former commander of Sentinels, an elite Magistrate military unit, Viktor lives in shadow of his former glory. He took the blame for what happened during their final mission, was stripped of his rank, and reassigned to a lower position by Grand Magister Karne. His training and skill as a soldier remains unparalleled, though, along with his unwavering loyalty to the Magistrate. Determined to regain his standing, he pushes himself well beyond his limits in battle against the Resistance, striving to end the rebellion before it picks up any further momentum. |-|Assault Rifle= It's effective to the Medium Range. His assault rifle has the iron sights. It's effective to 90 feet. |-|Frag Grenade= He cooks the grenade and throws it at his enemies. |-|Barrage= Viktor takes out his targeting binocular and marks the target to rain shells on him/her. X-Factors Experience Soldier: 76 and Viktor have been fighting for decades, but Soldier: 76 has much better career than Viktor does. He joined the US Military in young days, led Overwatch during the Omnic Crisis and fought as a vigilante in El Dorado after the Overwatch was disbanded. As for Viktor, he was the commander of Sentinels, an elite Magistrate unit. After his team's final mission went south, he took the blame for this. But he pushed himself further and trained harder. 'Training' Soldier: 76 and Viktor have trained themselves but since the former has had his soldier enhancing program, he trained himself better than Viktor. 'Tenacity' When Soldier: 76 and Viktor are determined to fight, the former makes his decision to enter direct combat. Viktor, however, uses his tactics with frag grenades and tactical binoculars. 'Physicality' They both are bulky and strong. But Soldier: 76 has had his "soldier enhancing program" and he's physically strengthened. Therefore, his Biotic Field can heal the wounds he gets anytime. This is a disadvantage to Viktor the Lone Wolf. 'Brutality' Soldier: 76 shows no mercy to those who hurt his innocent people and comrades he fought with, when Viktor uses his brain to avoid being fight brutally. Vote Time The vote ended on 20th July, at 09:05 a.m. Soldier: 76 vs. Viktor the Lone Wolf Location: '''Eichenwalde '''Time: '''02:30 p.m. Soldier: 76 bended his knee as a sign of respect to Rein's dead friend, Balderich. He then stood up and saluted for the last time. Because he saved his homecity and with it, his homeland. As soon as he finished saluting, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around and saw his nemesis. A man with spiky hair and Russian accent, carrying his rifle with bayonet. "Looks like you have sympathy towards those who fought against the robots, da?" He asked. His voice was deep enough to echo the castle. "Yes, Viktor. But my fight has just begun." Soldier: 76 commented. "Then, I have no choice but to defeat you." Viktor cocked his gun and fired on him. Soldier simply dodged by zigzagging around Balderich's throne. Viktor threw his frag grenade but Soldier blew it up with plasma batteries. Viktor then went after him as he and his American counterpart were running outside the castle. Soldier then hid behind the tree and shot several plasma batteries on Viktor. Viktor then returned fire and wounded Soldier in the left shoulder and upper left leg. When Viktor was about to end his life, he heard "click". It was his assault rifle, freshed out of ammo. As he was forced to reload his rifle, Soldier: 76 put his Biotic Field on the ground, healing himself much better. When Viktor reloaded his rifle, he saw Soldier running away down the road. He took out the Tactical Binoculars and marked the target, barraging him. The barrage Viktor sent caused Soldier: 76 to fly away but he landed without being shaken. He then hid inside the gate's upper floor. Viktor slowed down and aimed down sight, searching the area. Soldier then activated his Tactical Visor and emptied his rifle's entire battery, killing him instantly. Viktor, with bullet wounds on his torso and legs, laid down and gave his last sigh. "My sight finds his mark, comrade." Soldier says to his lifeless Russian-accented counterpart. ''WINNER: SOLDIER 76!!!' Expert's Opinion Soldier: 76 has better equipments like Helix Rockets, Biotic Field and Tactical Visor. His soldier enhance program even made Soldier's experience in battle better than Viktor. Category:Blog posts